<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>放松 by Huangchuanfeiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744362">放松</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu'>Huangchuanfeiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代架空。大概是“烦人男友不让我工作怎么办”的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>放松</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>打开门，氤氲的水汽和对男性来说过分香甜的沐浴露味道一起弥漫出来。艾伦冲完澡，只在下身围了条短短的浴巾。没怎么擦干的身体不停地往下滴着水，随他的脚步从浴室一直蔓延到客厅。<br/>换做是平时三笠肯定会开始说他了。<br/>客厅只亮着两盏昏黄的壁灯，挂钟时针指向数字“9”。<br/>今天是普通得不能再普通的一个工作日，却也因为两人难得在清醒时分一起待在家里而变得不普通。<br/>成为自由职业者后日夜颠倒作息紊乱的艾伦和忙着赶各种死线、过着早出晚归生活的三笠。对于这样工作和生活的界限被迫变得模糊的情侣，难得有这样相互陪伴的时间。<br/>艾伦用吹风机吹把长发吹了半干，歪着脑袋，手指撩开贴在颈侧的发丝，把目光投向正在变相加班的三笠。<br/>客厅里没人说话，只有她手指持续快速敲击键盘发出的响声。今晚没有做晚饭，三笠已经在外面吃过了，艾伦只好从冰箱找点什么应付。空空的冰箱并没有太多东西可供选择，除了一些垃圾食品。他索性泡开了杯面，吸溜着吃起来。<br/>三笠不停地删删改改，文字输入界面的光标进退闪动着，项目进度却停留在半小时之前，和客户的交涉也并不顺利。虽然项目并不是这两天要完成，但还是得赶赶进度。<br/>刻意忽略掉海鲜风味的方便面、光着身体在她面前走来走去的男人、被撕开的包装袋、烧烤味的薯片和清脆的咀嚼声、被拉开的易拉罐拉环、液体灌入喉咙的咕噜声……她眉头紧皱地盯着屏幕，伸手去拿右手边的杯子，却失手打翻了它，黑咖啡顺着茶几流了一地。<br/>她用力揉按太阳穴，感觉头更痛了。<br/>偏偏这时候，艾伦挨着她坐下来抱住了她，樱花香味的沐浴露和他本身的气味笼罩她全身。他用鼻翼若有似无地摩擦着她的颈项，把她的衬衣下摆从裙里抽出来，手掌钻进有些宽大的男士衬衣里，从腰侧沿着脊背缓缓往上爬升。<br/>“你干什么。”拿过冰啤酒的指尖和衣物包裹下温暖的躯体产生温度差，三笠一个激灵，皮肤起了一层舒适的战栗。<br/>“没干什么。”男人轻描淡写地说着，不安分的手又潜入她穿着黑色丝袜的腿间。<br/>“别闹，艾伦……我在工作。”双腿不由自主地夹紧了他的手，三笠有点羞涩。<br/>今早他按掉了她的闹钟，导致她睡过头，她匆匆忙忙起床错穿了他的衬衣，而且上班还迟到了五分钟。想起这点她又有些愠怒。<br/>不得不承认，她对艾伦这样意图明显的接触很心动，但理智又把她强行拉回来说不能这样。<br/>“工作是永远也做不完的。想不出来就休息一下吧，换个思维。”他在她耳边沉声低语，并没有停止动作。光裸的双臂穿过她的腋下收紧，体温贴上来，湿热的鼻息靠近，轻而易举抚平了她的焦躁和不安。他啄吻她的侧脸，双唇抿住她的耳垂含弄舔咬，不动声色地表达刚才被忽略的抗议：他洗完澡后她竟然一眼也没看过他。<br/>强烈的男性荷尔蒙把三笠整个包围起来，一切都昭然若揭。<br/>“现在不行……”三笠深呼吸，试图把注意力拉回和同事的聊天界面，双手还搁在键盘上。<br/>“可我现在就想要。”察觉到她在被舔到肌肤的瞬间不自觉的颤抖，艾伦解开她衬衣的几颗纽扣，把手探进V形领口。他的手挤进她胸罩里抓握着乳房肥美的外缘反复揉捏，指尖熟练地拨弄着乳尖的位置，几下就让它乖乖地发硬挺立起来。<br/>三笠的呼吸逐渐急促，下意识地握住他的手想让他停止。可这样轻微抗拒的行为反而激起了对方的掌控欲，让他的动作变本加厉。三笠另一只手的食指压着键盘输出一连串重复的字母并误按了回车键，正在工作群里沟通的同事一头雾水，但她已经无暇顾及。<br/>她微微颤抖着，转过头看向他，视线在他的眼睛和嘴唇之间小范围地跳动。汹涌的暗潮在他灯光照耀不到的暗绿眼底涌动，艾伦猛然前倾按住她的后脑勺吻住了她。他嘴边新长出来的胡茬扎在她脸上，有点刺痛又有些痒。他用不容拒绝的力道搂紧她让她的身体转向自己，舌头轻而易举地撬开牙齿寻找着她的舌尖。<br/>三笠的嘴唇被他越来越深的吻覆盖，明白了自己若有似无的挣扎不仅仅是无用功，还是欲拒还迎。在暴风雨一样猛烈密集的亲吻下她的身体酥软成一摊水，只能老老实实被禁锢在他怀里任他吻着。<br/>茶几上还没来得及清理的咖啡从桌沿缓缓滴下，汇入地毯上的一滩液体。<br/>情欲在两人混乱相融的呼吸间逐渐升温，三笠暂时抛却了纠缠已久的工作上的烦恼。目前她的世界只有艾伦一个人了，这就是他想要达到的目的。<br/>艾伦拉着她站起来，两人在热烈接吻的间隙相互剥除着对方身上的遮蔽物。<br/>三笠的后背撞在墙上，两片丰润的嘴唇像涂满了鲜血的花瓣，娇嫩的双颊也染着晚霞般的绯红。衬衫大敞着，冷白色皮肤完全袒露出来，雪峰随着剧烈的呼吸颤动起伏。颈侧被他粗喘着啜吻啃咬，皮肤微痛的感觉竟也带来强烈的刺激。<br/>下班后还没换下的直筒裙被直接推至腰腹以上，大手在薄丝袜包裹的腿肉游走了一会儿，隔着内裤抚摸着她的腿间。即使他并没有进入，她也知道自己已经湿透了，体内的燥热感也随着艾伦的动作烧得更旺。三笠扭动着腰肢迎合着他爱抚的动作，她摸索着握住他故意只在自己大腿内侧摩擦的高擎的性器，想求他别只是隔靴搔痒的抚弄，渴望肌肤毫无阻碍地紧贴。<br/>她强烈的意愿被接收到了，丝袜和内裤被扯下掉在地板上，以站立的姿势被抬起一条大腿。他散着棕色长发的脑袋靠在她肩上，终于不再忍耐自己的欲望，遵循着肌肉记忆在她的极度敏感的穴内来来回回地抽插。他知道这是她熟悉的，也是她喜欢的。<br/>许久未做的快感格外强烈，两人就像饿极了一般肆意品尝着对方表皮下酣畅淋漓的美味。<br/>即使她已经足够湿润，他也总是有方法促使她流出更多新鲜的汁液，让他每次都能快速顺利地滑入。<br/>他灵活控制着深浅，无数次在危险的边缘冲撞试探，直到抵达不可能的地方。<br/>他托住她的大腿和臀部把她整个抱起来，手指在腿肉上按压出凹痕。她索性把一双长腿盘在他纤细却肌肉紧实的腰上，双手紧紧搂住他的腰背固定住自己的身体。<br/>强烈的侵入感从身下接连不断地窜上来，三笠觉得自己的器官都要被搅碎融化了。背后贴着冷硬的墙壁，身前是他温热的身躯。温度和质感的反差让她浑身的感官都被无限放大，全部集中在他每一次大开大合的动作，无法言喻的快感从喉咙间涌出，化作甜腻的尖声呻吟。<br/>艾伦把脑袋埋进她上下摇晃的双峰中，粗重的呼吸喷在她胸前，虎牙在她早就敏感不堪的乳尖粗暴磨咬，配合着身下猛烈的律动，让三笠更加剧烈地被抛动摇晃着。<br/>每次被竭尽全力顶到最深处，带动着研磨到某一个点，三笠的四肢就掠过闪电般的酸麻，快感让全身蒸腾出汗水。暖黄的灯光给暗处交缠的两具胴体映射出晶莹，两人汗液和体液相互交融，渗入彼此的身体，在皮肤表面拍打摩擦发出暧昧的闷响。<br/>他不知疲倦地舔舐和索要自己，带着明显失控喘息的尾音一下下撩拨着她的心脏。看着平时气质冷淡的艾伦此时像只长久受到冷落、好不容易等到主人回家的大型犬，三笠竟然产生了母亲般的怜爱之情，她把他的脑袋抱在怀里，轻轻揉搓他的头发。<br/>被走投无路的困兽般的蛮力上顶深掘，快感像漫天的巨浪翻涌席卷了所有思绪，有节律性的痉挛越来越强烈，三笠哼喘一声夹紧了他的性器，直到他的液体在自己体内喷涌，最后一丝体力和理智都被剥夺。<br/>结束的那刻，艾伦仰头咬上来似的吻住三笠。沉重的喘息在回归轻柔的亲吻中趋于平缓，两人维持着刚才的姿势靠在墙壁上又腻歪了好一会儿才分开。<br/>三笠的丝袜、内裤和自己的浴巾在刚才意乱情迷时似乎被踩了几脚，艾伦把它们捡起来丢进洗衣机。果然欲望一上脑就什么也不管不顾了。<br/>艾伦本来就不在乎这些，本该在乎的三笠却也没有注意到，她圈住他的脖子在他脸颊上狠狠地亲了一大口，“谢谢你，艾伦。我感觉有思路了。”<br/>突然被亲了一下有些惊讶，也不知道她想出了什么东西，但艾伦还是很受用。他在她脂肪堆积的的丰满臀部拍了一掌，搂住她的腰往浴室移动，“先别走啊，接下来才是你好好感谢我的时候。”<br/>于是今晚三笠没机会再碰电脑了。<br/>- END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>